Dustin Ferguson
Dustin Ferguson is an American underground filmmaker from Lincoln, Nebraska. He has directed numerous music videos and more than 30 horror films since 2007, including The Amityville Legacy. He writes, directs, and edits his own films and is known for his prolific output, releasing multiple feature films each year as well as for making mockbusters and unlicensed sequels. Filmmaking Career Ferguson originally wanted to open up his own video rental shop, but by the time he graduated from college this had become a thing of the past and was no longer a viable business option. So he decided to become a filmmaker instead. He started out making short films in his dad's backyard, inspired by horror filmmakers from the 70's and 80's like Wes Craven and Tobe Hooper. His first theatrical release was Terror at Black Tree Forest. He continued to make multiple films each year after that, sometimes releasing as many as nine in one year. His films focus on long takes and suspenseful editing and he tries to avoid complicated special effects. Focusing almost exclusively on low-budget horror films, he has been compared to early pioneers of the genre such as Roger Corman. His many films have been praised for their unique visual style, inspired by low budget horror films shot on cheap film stock. Ferguson's films, however, are shot on cheap digital video, giving them a distinctly different feel. Within the horror genre, his portfolio has been noted for running the gamut from very serious and shocking content to deliberately cheesy comedy films. Critics have variously compared Ferguson's works to exploitation classics such as Mondo Cane, A Lizard in a Woman's Skin, and Cannibal Holocaust. Filmography * Terror at Black Tree Forest (2010) * The Legacy of Boggy Creek (2011) * Silly Scaries (2011) * Escape to Black Tree Forest (2012) * Silly Scaries 2 (2012) * Slumber Party Slasherthon (2012) * Black Tree Forest III (2012) * Die Sister, Die! (2013) * Doll Killer (2013) * Gloved Murderess (2014) * Occult Holocaust (2014) * Cheerleader Camp: To the Death (2014) * Invitation to Die (2015) * Silent Night, Bloody Night 2: Revival (2015) * Demon Dolls (2015) * Shockumentary (2015) * Meathook Massacre (2015) * Blood Claws (2016) * Camp Blood 4 (2016) * Camp Blood 5 (2016) * The Amityville Legacy (2016) * Tales for the Campfire (2016) * Night of the Clown (2016) * The Dummy 2 (2016) * The 12 Slays of Christmas (2016) * Tales for the Campfire 2 (2017) * Meathook Massacre II (2017) * Penny Pinchers: The Kings of No-Budget Horror (2017) * Oh! The Horror! (2017) * Wrong Side of the Tracks (2017) * Nemesis 5: The New Model (2017) * Amityville: Evil Never Dies (2017) * Trashsploitation (2018) * 2 Die For (2018) * Horndogs Beach Party (2018) * House of Pain (2018) * Conjuring Curse (2018) * Runaway Nightmare (2018) * Conspiracy X (2018) * RoboWoman (2019) * Dawna of the Darkness Presents: The Dustin Ferguson Story (2019) * Moon of the Blood Beast (2019)